Display cases for holding and protecting trophy balls are known in the art, as exemplified in U. S. Pat. No. 5,377,829, granted Jan. 3, 1995 to R. J. Bahl for FOOTBALL DISPLAY CASE. Such cases are containers which visibly hold the balls in an environment foreign from the historical or sentimental background of a particular trophy ball on display.
It is accordingly an objective of this invention to provide novelty and improved trophy ball displays wherein the balls are accompanied by specific visible decorative background display configurations related to the historical and sentimental history of a displayed ball by identification of a team or institution.